1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications of organic light emitting display devices range from personal portable devices such as MP3 players and mobile phones to television sets, owing to superior characteristics, such as, wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and low amounts of power consumption.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.